


И все псы залаяли

by 382



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, все мертвы, мистика, но не все об этом знают, новелла, отсылки, страшные сказки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: Добро пожаловать в Глейзбрук Хилл, уютный отель в уединенной и живописной местности Девоншира. Завтраки, уборка, постояльцы со странностями, все включено.





	И все псы залаяли

— Компьютеры крайне не надежные помощники, мистер Хакс, да и техника здесь работает сами убедитесь как. В лучшем случае через раз. Перебои с электричеством не редкость. Так что молодежи, если вдруг такая здесь появится и начнет жаловаться на отсутствие интернета, вы сможете предложить разве что вежливую улыбку. Или пусть едут в какой-нибудь из этих новомодных и вульгарных отелей на три сотни комнат. Это же касается их жалоб на тусклый свет в номерах, тесные ванные или пыль, которую некоторые пытаются выискать в каждом углу чуть ли не с лупой. Ваша главная задача, помимо поддержания благожелательной атмосферы и ведения документации, следить, чтобы новоприбывшие гости не мешали нашим постоянным клиентам, нашим добрым друзьям, как я их называю. Примените все свои таланты, но только никаких бесплатных напитков и десертов от шеф-повара, я вас умоляю! Или будете платить за них сами. 

Хакс невольно оглядел пустующее лобби. Ничего удивительного, что с таким отношением к новым гостям, здесь было немноголюдно. Возраст большинства постояльцев просто поражал. Среди них вряд ли бы нашелся кто-то младше шестидесяти — так что о «молодежи», которую упомянул управляющий, мистер Лоуренс, волноваться стоило в последнюю очередь. Мало кто бы захотел остаться здесь добровольно больше, чем на одну ночь, если, конечно, не являлся заядлым натуралистом и не желал бы лично обойти каждый уголок Дартмурских болот.

Все, как успел подметить Хакс, из чего состоял отель Глейзбрук Хилл, начиная с фасада и заканчивая столовыми приборами в ресторане, застыло на рубеже двадцатого века. Как, впрочем и сам Мистер Лоуренс, который производил аналогичное впечатление человека начисто лишенного связи с современностью. Его твидовый костюм серо-коричневого цвета, который модным считался разве что в стенах Оксбриджа, прекрасно гармонировал с потертой кожаной обивкой кресел в лобби, с деревянными дубовыми шкафами в номерах, с фирменными брусками мыла цвета спелой вишни. Все, к чему обращался взгляд Хакса, переносило его в собственное воображение, напитавшееся из чьих-то рассказов образам эпохи, в которой он не жил. Привычные вещи имели вид совершенно незнакомый и требовали будто бы повторного узнавания. Ничто здесь не напоминало об остальном мире. О мире смартфонов, лэптопов, капучино в картонных стаканчиках, картошки быстрого приготовления и хоть какого-либо рода прогрессе.

Хакс осматривался по сторонам и ловил себя на мысли, что не понимал, как здесь очутился. Если бы мистер Лоуренс не твердил с порога, что «получить здесь работу — привилегия среди отельеров» он бы сбежал из Глейзбрук Хилла в первую же минуту. Разумеется, в такие места брали только по рекомендации, а после всегда понимающе кивали, услышав об опыте работы в частном загородном отеле с вековой историей. Но удаленность, запущенность и старомодность отеля тревожила наряду с тем же отсутствием компьютера. Администратора за стойкой окружало внушительное количество отделений с какими-то бумагами, журналами и тетрадями. От мысли, что здесь скорей всего ничего не автоматизировано в затылке появилось неприятное чувство тяжести. Хакс не выступал против такого подхода к ведению дел, но не желал себе неудобств.

Тем не менее царившая здесь атмосфера едва ли могла подействовать на него угнетающе. Отель Глейзбрук Хилл на первый взгляд конечно выглядел ископаемым, пережитком ушедшей эпохи, но до сих пор упоминался во всех люксовых путеводителях, которые все еще печатали и рассылали определенному кругу путешественников по почте. Убранство всех помещений, как жилых, так и общих гостевых зон, нужно признать, очаровывало с первого взгляда непринужденной роскошью и истинной подлинностью каждой детали интерьера. Китайские вазы на пьедесталах в дальнем от стойки администратора углу не вызывали сомнений, что привезли их именно из Китая. Хрусталики огромной люстры в зале ресторана над небольшой сценой с роялем сверкали и покачивались от малейшего движения, ловили отражения блеска старомодных серебряных приборов так, как мог сверкать только настоящий хрусталь. Одним словом, отель напоминал музей, а его постояльцы — экспонаты.

Хакс огляделся вокруг еще раз в надежде увидеть что-то хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее компьютер или, так уж и быть, печатную машинку. Но безуспешно. Стараясь скрыть подступающее разочарование он спросил:

— Мистер Лоуренс, сэр, и все-таки, я так и не понял, как же вы учитываете гостей и ведете документацию?

— Как же тут не понять, — мистер Лоуренс покачал головой. — Вы же сообразительный молодой человек, мне вас так рекомендовали! — он выдержал паузу, будто надеялся, что Хакс сейчас хлопнет себя по лбу и признается, что сглупил. Но, поскольку ничего подобного не произошло, он продолжил: — Все, разумеется, ведется в ручную. 

— И по какой же системе, сэр? 

Мистер Лоуренс снисходительно улыбнулся и указал длинным пальцем с желтым сухим ногтем на огромный пыльный фолиант в углу стойки.

— Вот здесь все записи о гостях. В левой части страниц записываются все выезжающие постояльцы. В правой — заезжающие. При заезде вы должны уточнить на какой срок забронирован номер и сразу проверить, внесен ли он ена нужную дату в левой части страницы. Вам могут также звонить по телефону и оставлять заявки на бронирования. Я не держу объявлений в интернете, но все-равно регулярно поступают звонки от незнакомцев, — мистер Лоуренс состроил такое лицо, будто его оскорбляло одно намерение подобных лиц вторгнуться в его отель. — Постарайтесь не брать таких гостей. И все же, прейскурант на номера вы найдете здесь, там же и гроссбух, — он указал на один из ящиков. — В Глейзбрук Хилле девятнадцать номеров, не считая комнат для горничной, Дерин, повара Бернара, и моей спальни. Пока меня не будет, ее как раз займете вы. Дерин уже все подготовила. Если вы кому-то понадобитесь, когда вас не будет за стойкой, то в вашей комнате зазвенит колокольчик. Его хорошо слышно.

Мистер Лоуренс перевел палец на широкий бархатный шнур, свисающий прямо над фолиантом учета постояльцев.

— Если кому-то понадобятся бумага, конверты, марки и прочие почтовые принадлежности, то их можно найти здесь, — мистер Лоуренс наклонился под стойку и выдвинул один из самых больших ящиков. Бумаги и конвертов в нем лежало столько, будто постояльцы Глейзбрук Хилла только и делали, что писали письма. — Почту привозят и забирают один раз в день, около восьми утра вместе с прессой. Если кому-то нужно что-то срочно, то почтовый ящик находится в полумиле отсюда, но не вздумайте ходите сами, отправьте Дерин. А вот здесь ключи от номеров, — мистер Лоуренс указал на стеллаж по правую руку от них. Рядом с ячейками, — для корреспонденции и ценных вещей, как догадался Хакс, на тусклых гвоздиках висели ключи. — Терять их не рекомендуется, хотя у горничной есть запасные от всех комнат. 

Хакс оглядел четыре ряда латунных ключей с шелковыми кисточками. Плотно привязанные к воротнику, все они выглядели аккуратно, словно их совсем недавно привели в порядок. Несколько ключей отсутствовало, и Хакс решил, что первым делом сверится со списком гостей и запомнит, в какой комнате кто живет и когда выезжает.

Мистер Лоуренс провел за стойкой еще не меньше часа, неторопливо показывая и рассказывая, где что хранится. Что удивительно, здесь также нашлась небольшая аптечка с аспирином, бесцветным йодом и настойкой мелиссы; запасной телефонный аппарат, черный и блестящий, проводной, точь-в-точь как на стойке; подробный атлас «Весь Девоншир» за семьдесят второй год; большой запас коробков спичек с фирменным логотипом отеля в виде английского бульдога; несколько черных зонтов с деревянными ручками. Единственным напоминанием о двадцать первом веке служил кассовый аппарат и терминал для безналичной оплаты, со слоем пыли между кнопками и с черным пустым экраном. Судя по всему, им давно не пользовались.

Когда мистер Лоуренс наконец закончил обход своих владений и передал последние наставления, Хакс нашел одинокую розетку под стойкой, обтер шнур и вилку от пыли и подключил терминал. Вряд ли, конечно, он пригодится и тем более включится без сети, но когда ты работаешь в отеле, готовым нужно быть ко всему.

*

Работа оказалась куда менее размеренной, чем ожидал Хакс.

В первый же рабочий день, выпавший на уикенд, выезжали сразу четыре номера, и хаос, воцарившийся в лобби с самого утра вряд ли подходил под «непринужденное оживление», которое сулил ему мистер Лоуренс, рассказывая об обычных выходных в Глейзбрук Хилле.

Проблемы заключались в завтраке, который двое потребовали подать раньше времени, другой упаковать с собой, а четвертый вообще оспорил все двенадцать прошедших завтраков и потребовал деньги назад. И если с первыми двумя легко разобрался повар, который открывал кухню уже в шесть утра, а также держал множество чистых коробок всевозможных размеров, то вопрос с компенсацией полностью лег на плечи Хакса.

Внешнее благополучие скандалиста дало возможность предположить две вещи. Либо он неприлично скуп, что странно, если учитывать стоимость одной ночи в Глейзбрук Хилле, не меньше двухсот фунтов. Либо перед Хаксом во всей красе предстало проявление старческого склероза, который вполне мог подчинить себе беднягу в его восемьдесят два. Круглый из-за полноты, невысокий, с лицом землистого цвета, с маленькими ушами будто каждое своей, неправильной для уха формы, он походил на большой булыжник, на кусок метеорита, которые обычно показывают в палеонтологических музеях на школьных экскурсиях. 

К полудню Хакс почувствовал себя настолько измотанным этим спором, что собирался уже оформить возврат. От капитуляции его спас высокий худощавый мужчина в форменной фуражке водителя из начала двадцатого века. Не переступая порог он сообщил, что для отправления господина Блэквелла все готово.

Остальные гости покинули отель куда более мирно. И даже оставили Хаксу время на законный ланч между двенадцатью тридцатью и часом, и пять фунтов чаевых за то, что он придержал входную дверь.

Теперь осталось пережить только заезд. Комнаты уже подготовили, Бернар составил вариант меню на вечер, и поэтому Хакс решил не пренебрегать перерывом.

Из неиспользованных заготовок завтрака Бернар собрал для них отличный ланч. Здесь нашлись несколько ломтей поджаренного хлеба, картофельный салат, глазунья, большая пиала консервированных фруктов и полкувшина пряного напитка из ревеня. Бернар, уже пожилой, но расторопный, как и все повара, пообещал, что голодным Хакс не останется.

— Мистер Лоуренс редко когда садился со мной за стол. Честно говоря, я и не припомню такого случая. ему уже давно не по вкусу местная еда.

Бернар рассказал о себе немногое, лишь отметил, что родом из Манчестера, но провел там только самое детство, и перебрался в Лондон едва окончил школу. Получалось, что он долгие годы работал на кухне Риц Лондон, а мистера Лоуренса знал с тех пор, как тот взял его сюда по рекомендации знакомых отельеров. 

— От суеты больших отелей рано или поздно устаешь. Ты знаешь дело, и не хочешь его бросать, да. Но иногда поспеть за временем просто не в силах. Не все могут меняться, надо же это понимать. 

Бернар говорил и говорил, и постепенно Хакса стала тяготить его компания.

Не желая говорить банальных слов или показаться невежливым из-за своего молчания, Хакс постарался поскорее закончить с едой. То ли от разговоров, то ли постояв и остыв, под конец трапезы блюда потеряли всякий вкус. Ревень стал горчить, а тосты — царапать горло. Поблагодарив еще раз за еду, Хакс поспешил вернуться к своим обязанностям.

После ланча он заполнил все необходимые документы по выписке, подколол чеки, проверил стопки газет, бумаг и прочих вещей в ячейках, которые гости отказались просмотреть перед отъездом. Все как один заявили, что будь там что-то важное, они бы помнили об этом. Поэтому Хакс отложил в ящик, который сам определил как «для забытых вещей», связку ключей, набор сигар в подарочной упаковке, несколько нераспечатанных писем без обратного адреса. Газеты отправились на растопку, а мятая десятка составила отличную компанию предыдущим чаевым в кармане Хакса. 

До прибытия следующих гостей оставалось время, и он несколько раз выходил через черный ход покурить. В одном из ящиков стойки очень кстати нашлась массивная пепельница. Хакс рассматривал ее какое-то время, пока не пришел к выводу, что камень, из которого она сделана это сардоникс. Красные, оранжевые, белые оттенки чередовали друг друга, наслаивались, смешивались, и совершенно особенным образом ловили лучи заходящего за лес солнца. Так они напоминали листья сумаха осенью, столько оттенков живого огня в них играло.

*

С новоприбывшими постояльцами сложностей не возникло. Две пожилые леди, похожие на черных птиц в своих маленьких круглых беретах и вязанных шалях, приехали вместе и тут же сообщили, что останавливались в Глейзбрук Хилле столько, сколько себя помнили.

— В двадцатых тут подавали самый лучший домашний джин и пирог с потрохами, ты помнишь, Бетти?

Та, кивнула подруге, мечтательно улыбнувшись. 

— Как не помнить, Джинни! Хоть и выбирать не приходилось, но уже тогда здесь угощали лучше всех в графстве. У Бернара, конечно пирог всегда выходил несравненно. Он, кстати, еще работает?

— Бернар здесь. Я попрошу приготовить для вас любимое блюдо, если вы желаете, мэм.

— О, конечно желаю дорогой!

— Какой обходительный молодой человек не находишь? И как только Лоуренсу не жалко таких!

Так, восторженно переговариваясь, они поднялись на второй этаж. А недоумевающий Хакс остался с багажем внизу.

Конечно, он постарался не подавать вида, что весь разговор сбил его с толку. 

Если судить по документам, то мадам Вирджинии Кларк недавно исполнилось восемьдесят один, а мадам Беатрикс Блейк уже скоро отметила бы восемьдесят два. Получается, что в в двадцатых они едва ли вышли из годовалого возраста. Странный выбор блюд и напитков для младенцев. Что уж и говорить о Бернаре, который в те годы еще и на свет не появился. Да еще и эти разговоры про мистера Лоуренса… Впрочем, Хакс не собирался думать об этом слишком долго. Не стоило забывать, что с того времени, как детям давали опиум от бессонницы едва ли прошло столетие. Да и пожилые леди легко могли запутаться, потерявшись в своих воспоминаниях.

Остаток вечера прошел спокойно. Мадам Блейк и мадам Кларк поужинали в своих комнатах пирогом с потрохами. Остальные гости жили здесь уже не первую неделю и чувствовали себя в отеле как дома, а значит в помощи администратора не нуждались.

Часы пробили половину двенадцатого, когда в парадную дверь неожиданно постучали. 

Хакс бросил быстрый взгляд на книгу учета, но не увидел ни одной фамилии, напротив которой бы не стояла роспись уже прибывшего гостя. Мистер Лоуренс уверял, что следит за такими вещами, и без предупреждения в Глейзбрук Хилле не появляются. Поэтому советовал запирать все двери сразу после ужина. Но в подобной глуши случится могло что угодно. Сломавшаяся машина, потерявшийся или опоздавший на последний поезд турист — вполне реальные сценарии, и ничего подозрительного от них ожидать не следовало.

За витражным стеклом с диким шиповником и маками разглядеть лицо не получилось. Хакс открыл дверь, и из темноты леса и ночи в лобби вошел высокий молодой человек. Одет он был просто, в длинное черное пальто, аккуратно завязанный на шее шарф цвета спелой вишни и перчатки в тон. Багажа при нем не было. Странным могли показаться только широкополая шляпа и высокие сапоги, сплошь в пыли и брызгах грязи. Под один из ремешков даже забился сухой лист.

— Добро пожаловать в Глейзбрук Хилл. Могу чем-то помочь? — поинтересовался Хакс и поспешил вернуться на свое привычное место.

— Ключ от комнаты номер двадцать, пожалуйста, — попросил незнакомец, подходя к стойке. 

Высокий, темноволосый, со светлой кожей и глубоким взглядом карих глаз он мало походил на жителя Девоншира, а то и вовсе на англичанина. 

— Прошу прощения, но во-первых, у нас всего девятнадцать номеров, а, во-вторых, я так понимаю, вы здесь первый раз? Хотите сначала познакомиться с отелем?

— Не хочу вас огорчать, но вы ошибаетесь по всем пунктам, — ответил иностранец с улыбкой. — Можете убедиться, что меня ждали. 

И он указал рукой на книгу учета. 

Хакс уже собирался опровергнуть его слова, как заметил, что в списке гостей на сегодня появилась еще одна строчка. Незнакомым почерком — ни его собственным, ни почерком мистера Лоуренса, внизу страницы было выведено новое имя.

 _«Кайло»,_ — прочитал Хакс, не сразу разобрав летящие с наклоном влево буквы. Он мог поспорить на что угодно, раньше этой записи здесь не видел.

— Хорошо, но комнаты двадцать в отеле по-прежнему нет. Могу предложить что-то другое? Например, не занят номер семнадцать или двенадцать, если вы предпочитаете верхний… 

Хакс замолчал. Предлагая другие номера, он развернулся к доске с ключами. Взгляд его невольно скользнул вниз, к самому последнему ряду. Еще несколько часов назад, когда он выдавал ключи пожилым леди, последний крючок оставался пустым, а ячейка рядом незапертой, как и во все предыдущие дни. Теперь же на последнем крючке висел ключ, не похожий ни на один другой. Медный, он тускло блестел цветом ржавчины, а его бородка и шток казалась такими изящными, что было страшно представить, сколько у мастера ушло времени на его изготовление.

— Я уезжал на некоторое время, и все мои документы вы найдете в ячейке. Посчитайте сколько нужно за одну ночь. Остальное я заберу позже. А пока, можно мне получить ключ? 

Как во сне Хакс снял ключ с крючка и положил на стойку перед гостем.

— Сэр, если что-то понадобится… — начал он, но его прервали мягким движением руки. 

— Мы же все здесь добрые друзья. Можете обращаться ко мне просто по имени. Доброй ночи.

Кайло развернулся и начал подниматься по лестнице. Сначала, пока его фигура еще мелькала между столбиками перил, Хакс рассеянно переводил взгляд с подписи и имени в книге на него. Но как только Кайло пропал из поля зрения и скрылся на третьем пролете, пришло сразу два желания, всегда поражавшие своей противоречивостью: выйти на свежий воздух и выкурить сигарету.

Хакс взял пепельницу, пачку сигарет и вышел через черный ход во внутренний двор. Он глубоко вдохнул сырой октябрьский воздух и вгляделся в окружающую темноту. 

На многие мили вокруг не было ни одного жилого дома, другой гостиницы или хотя бы паба по принципу кровать и завтрак. Разве что недалеко держали почтовый ящик и газетный киоск, но это не считалось. Хакс думал именно о том, что вокруг Грейзбрук Хилла нет ни одной живой души в этот час. Они окружены темнотой и лесом, который с заходом солнца превратился в непроглядное черное море.

Этот трехэтажный особняк викторианской постройки с мансардой, расположился среди лесов и болот вдали от всех и вся. Странный выбор места, думал Хакс, для того, чтобы открыть отель. С другой стороны, отель и его управляющий не бедствовали. Постояльцы жили здесь неделями и если их послушать, так считали свое пребывание в Глейзбрук Хилле чуть ли не лучшим временем в их жизни. Гости неизменно, из раза в раз возвращались именно сюда.

Хакс собрался уже прикурить, но зажигалка высекла лишь пустые искры. Газ в ней некстати закончился. Пришлось вернуться за коробком фирменных спичек.

С картонного бока смотрел такой же приземистый английский бульдог, как и на панно за стойкой, на плакате в зале ресторана и в бильярдной комнате. Сейчас в рассеянном свете из приоткрытой двери могло показаться, что его бока раздуваются, словно пес дышит. Хакс зажмурился, сбрасывая наваждение, чиркнул спичкой и наконец-то прикурил. Дым начал медленно заполнять его легкие, выдворяя сырость, холод и появившийся от этого привкус плесени во рту. Наконец оцепенение спало, но тут же вернулись мысли о странном постояльце. 

Хакс не мог понять, почему не увидел ключа. Как получилось не заметить Кайло в списке гостей. Ведь все проверялось и перепроверялось им не один раз. И как вышло, что неожиданно появившийся гость с легкостью убедил его в своей правоте. Хакс даже не попытался проверить чужие слова — ни про двадцатую комнату, ни про документы. Что казалось совсем вопиющим, он не спросил про оплату. Пусть мистер Лоуренс предупреждал, что некоторым разрешено закрывать счета при выезде, но имени «Кайло» он не упоминал. А может, Хакс снова не прав и пропустил имя по невнимательности? В любом случае от него сейчас требовалось проверить все заново, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Хакс докурил и аккуратно затушил сигарету в пепельнице. На ходу придумывая поводы для того, чтобы постучать в номер, если хоть что-то потребует доказательств или комментария Кайло, он вернулся за стойку.

Ячейка у номера двадцать легко открылась мастер-ключом. Внутри к его облегчению действительно лежали какие-то бумаги. Среди нескольких нераспечатанных писем в чистых, неподписанных конвертах, он нашел паспорт на имя Кайло Рен, двадцать два года, гражданство Швейцария, около четырех тысяч фунтов наличными и заполненную анкету гостя. Летящим влево почерком внизу листа значилась дата заполнения, но разобрать ее не получилось. Цифры смазались из-за чьего-то неловкого движения и попавшей капли воды на бумагу. Графа со сроком пребывания тоже ничем не помогла. На ее месте стоял прочерк, видимо, гость мог уехать в любой момент по договоренности.

Хакс отсчитал стоимость первой ночи, скрепил оставшиеся деньги канцелярской резинкой и сложил обратно в ячейку. Теперь его волновало только наличие еще одного номера, о котором не упоминал мистер Лоуренс, судя по всему забыв предупредить о ее предназначении для особенных гостей с открытыми датами выезда. О номере могла знать горничная, ведь на ее совести лежала уборка комнат. Кто-кто, а она точно бы не обошла стороной жилой номер. Но стрелки на часах давно перешли за полночь, а Дерин обычно ложилась рано. 

Поскольку вопрос с оплатой в каком-то смысле решился, остальные нюансы могли и подождать.

*

Комната, которую занимал Хакс находилась на четвертом этаже отеля, в мансарде. На этаж вела лестница с черного хода, но из гостевого коридора третьего этажа можно было подняться на самый верх через боковую дверь, скрытую гобеленом.

Все предыдущие дни Хакс пользовался лестницей с черного хода, но сегодня позволил себе пройти через гостевой коридор. Он ведь просто хотел убедиться, что проявил невнимательность, и пропустил еще одну дверь в номер, а мистер Лоуренс оговорился.

Семнадцать, восемнадцать, девятнадцать… В конце коридора и правда оказалась еще одна дверь, только без номера. Рядом с местом, где обычно находилась табличка, цвет обоев отличался на пару тонов. Словно сначала она провисела там много лет, а теперь ее сняли. Не удивительного, что Хакс ничего не заметил во время обхода отеля в первый раз. Планировка этажа здесь отличалась, и эта дверь единственная находилась в нише, скрытая выступом стены.

Хакс подошел ближе и начал разглядывать такую же, как и везде дверь: мореный дуб, блестящая изогнутая ручка, напоминающая длинную птичью шею. На уровне взгляда — дверной молоток в виде головы бульдога. Единственное, что отличалось, так это потревоженный слой пыли на ручке, и неровный, словно от камина, свет из-под порога. 

Камины, как предупредил мистер Лоуренс, теперь носили исключительно декоративный характер. Все дымоходы закрыли, как только появилась система регулируемого отопления. Так что разожженный камин мог привести к неприятным последствиям, а то и к пожару. 

Лучше повода и не найти, подумал Хакс и уверенно постучал в дверь.

Ответа не последовало. Спустя несколько минут и вторую попытку, он заметил, что свет из-под двери напоминает отблески пламени все больше. При этом, не доносилось ни одного звука чужого присутствия. 

Разумеется, входить в жилой номер практически при любых обстоятельствах категорически возбранялось. Но что, если Кайло развел огонь в камине и, например, заснул? Прямой долг Хакса, как администратора, убедиться в том, что угрозы для жизни нет.

Он еще раз громко постучал, мысленно сосчитал до пяти, опустил ладонь на ручку и приоткрыл дверь.

Комната встретила его темнотой. Хакс огляделся, пытаясь найти прежний источник неровного света, но камин, холодный и пустой, чернел в дальнем углу комнаты. Не горела и ни одна лампа. 

Но даже не отсутствие света поразило Хакса. Глаза постепенно привыкали к тому свету, который попадал из приоткрытой в коридор двери. На всех предметах мебели и интерьера, которые он сумел разглядеть, лежал слой серой пыли, изящные ножки настольной лампы и кресел, бархатные шнуры портьеры и постаменты с вазами, оплела паутина. Все казалось давно застывшим, всем давно не пользовались. Если здесь когда-то и останавливались, то это случилось не неделю, не две и даже не год назад. Хакс прошелся по ковру, осматриваясь. Под подошвой зашуршали сухие осенние листья. 

Ничто не указывало на то, что в комнате находился кто-то еще кроме него.

Как и в каждом номере в отеле Глейзбрук Хилл, интерьер здесь создавался как нечто уникальное. И если некоторые комнаты и казались чем-то приближенным к неоклассике, то эта полностью отвечала викторианскому духу. В такой комнате легко представлялись герои Конан Дойла или Генри Джеймса. 

Если судить по планировке второго этажа, то еще одна дверь в конце гостинной вела в спальню. По правую руку от нее пристроился застекленный книжный стеллаж и два глубоких кресла с высокими спинками. 

Но только один предмет здесь окончательно завладел вниманием Хакса. У окна, прямо напротив двери стояло большое, во весь рост, зеркало. Резная рама обхватывала тусклую поверхность зеркала, в которой из-за слабого освещение не получалось разглядеть даже себя. Хакс сделал несколько шагов вперед, желая заглянуть в него, или даже коснуться поверхности. В темноте она казалось глубокой и подвижной, как озерная гладь. 

— Мистер Хакс, что вы здесь делаете, да еще и в такой час?

От неожиданности он вздрогнул и резко развернулся. В дверях стояла горничная, Дерин, кутаясь в домашний халат. По ее молодому и простоватому лицу пробежала тень тревоги.

Хакс последний раз посмотрел на пустое зеркало и с усилием отвернулся. 

— Могу спросить у вас тоже самое, Дерин, — произнес он тихо, подойдя к ней ближе.

— Мадам Кларк не могла заснуть и попросила принести ей немного выпить. Ни Вас, ни Бернара она не дозвалась, вот и пришлось подниматься мне, хорошо, что я пока не легла. 

— Спасибо, Дерин. Я запишу не ее счет.

— Тогда укажите: двойная порция Сайлент Пул. В ее годы разве безопасно пить такой крепкий алкоголь?

— В ее годы о крепости напитков уже не думают, — Хакс даже не пытался скрыть мрачной усмешки. — Дерин, скажите, в этой комнате давно останавливались в последний раз?

Она часто заморгала, пытаясь вспомнить. Затем поправила ворот халата, словно хотела запахнуть его еще плотнее. 

— Что-то не припоминаю, чтобы эту дверь хотя бы раз открывали при мне. Двадцатый номер уже сняли к тому моменту, как я приступила к работе. А в этом году уже пятый год как я здесь. А вы почему спрашиваете? Что-то случилось?

— Профессиональный интерес. Уверен, что постояльцы в такой хороший номер нашлись бы без труда. 

Дерин с опасением заглянула ему через плечо.

— Вот не знаю, хороший ли. Мистер Лоуренс предупреждал, что сюда лучше не входить.

— И никак это не объяснил? — удивился Хакс.

— Не объяснил. 

— А вы и не спрашивали. 

— Не спрашивала. 

— Для горничной вы совсем не любопытны.

Дерин поджала губы и смерила его недовольным взглядом. На вид ей было не больше двадцати, но характер прибавлял возраст, приближая к вечно сварливым женщинам лет сорока.

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Хакс. Советую закрыть эту дверь плотнее и выбросить из головы идею кого-то туда поселить. Видели, какая там грязь? Я убирать ее не собираюсь. 

И, кажется, рассуждая про любопытство, которое еще никого не доводило до добра, Дерин пошла дальше по коридору. 

Хакс же не оборачиваясь закрыл за собой двадцатый номер как можно тише. Кайло не мог раствориться в воздухе. Скорей всего, он спокойно спал в кровати во второй комнате и не слышал его стука. А свет мог и привидеться в конце такого длинного дня. В Глейзбрук Хилле хватало странностей, но всему легко находилось объяснение, если спокойно обдумать. 

Этим Хакс и собирался заняться на следующее утро. А пока направился к себе в мансарду через дверь за гобеленом. Засыпал он с твердым решением позвонить мистеру Лоуренсу и окончательно все прояснить.

*

Во сне Хакс открывал одну дверь за другой, проваливаясь в черные пустоты за ними. Он цеплялся за высокие пороги, вырастающие прямо перед ним, стоило лишь отвернуться. Двери не кончались, пороги становились все выше, а пустоты — чернее. Но остановиться не получалось. Двери с грохотом распахивались перед ним, а впереди звучало эхом: «Мы ведь все здесь добрые друзья. Мы добрые. Здесь друзья.» — перебивая себя, голоса множились, пока снова не слились в один оглушающий раскат грома и, наконец, звон.

Хакс рывком сел в кровати, моментально проснувшись.

Одно из окон оказалось распахнуто настежь. Второе — разбито сломанной веткой. Небо, затянутое облаками, оттого почти черное, ежеминутно озарялось всполохами молний. Воздух, сырой и холодный, наполнял собой легкие, забирался под одеяло, трепал занавески. На улице бушевала стихия. 

Смартфон разрядился, переключатель лампы щелкнул в холостую. 

На наручных часах в очередной вспышке молнии Хакс разглядел время: пять утра. О сне теперь можно забыть. С разбитым окном в комнате стало невозможно даже находиться, что уж говорить о том, чтобы попытаться заснуть. К тому же, дел теперь ощутимо прибавилось. Скоро начнут просыпаться постояльцы. Даже представить сложно, с каким недовольством придется столкнуться. За пару часов в такой глуши вызвать мастера невозможно, Хакс это понимал. Осталось только принять. 

В комнате топили хорошо, но сейчас наступить босыми ступнями на холодный пол было все равно, что прыгнуть в реку зимой. После долгого пребывания под теплым одеялом холод чувствовался особенно ярко. 

Как бы не хотелось остаться в кровати, пришлось вставать. 

Кое-как нащупав тапочки, Хакс подошел к комоду. Следовало сразу одеться как следует, а потом уже приступать к уборке, возможно даже разбудить Дерин и попросить ее помощи. Оставлять осколки на полу опасно. 

Хакс заменил пижамную рубашку на свитер и пиджак, переоделся в теплые брюки от рабочего костюма, надел носки и ботинки и почувствовал себя чуть более живым, чем только встав. Как только с уборкой будет покончено, он попросит Бернара сварить ему кофе и тогда проснется окончательно. 

Комнаты горничной и повара в отличие от его спальни в мансарде располагались наоборот, в самом низу здания, на цокольном этаже. 

Спускаясь туда Хакс задавался вопросом, почему до сих пор никто не проснулся из-за грозы? Ведь громыхало так, что даже полуглухой мистер Блюм, похожий на персидского кота, услышал бы такой шум. 

Но постояльцы крепко спали, как, судя по всему, и Дерин. Стоя в сумраке коридора, освещенного лишь маленьким квадратным окном под потолком, Хакс постучал в ее дверь. А затем еще раз, и даже аккуратно нажал на ручку, заперто. Ответа так и не последовало. Он уже собрался уходить, как соседняя дверь приоткрылась, и в коридор, держа в руке зажженную свечу, выглянул Бернар.

— Такой ранний час, а вы уже на ногах, — удивился Бернар.

— Пришлось. Вы разве не слышали грозу?

— Слышал, конечно. Но Дерин ни грозой, ни стуком не поднять, всегда спит, как убитая. А зачем она вам сейчас?

— Веткой разбило окно, осколки по всему полу. Мне бы ее помощь не помешала. Да и мастера вызвать надо.

Бернар рассмеялся.

— И с тем, и с тем придется подождать. Мастера то быстро не найти. Даже если погода наладится, кругом такая грязь, все дороги размыты. Вы теперь либо в пальто спать будете, либо в каком-нибудь номере поживете, пока все не решится. 

Перспектива спать в пальто Хакса не прельщала, поэтому с Бернаром оставалось только согласиться. Судя по тому, что дождь не останавливался, можно и не рассчитывать на скорый ремонт. 

— Но осколки все равно нужно собрать, и чем раньше, тем лучше, — подытожил Хакс и кивком указал на лестницу. — Я пойду. А после, можно вас попросить о чашке кофе?

— В такой холод лучше чая с молоком и корицей ничего нет. И чего-нибудь съестного.

— Спасибо, я не голоден. И предпочел бы просто кофе.

*

Без удовольствия Хакс вернулся в холодную и продуваемую всеми ветрами мансарду и принялся за уборку. Сначала можно собрать крупные осколки, а затем уже более мелкие, щеткой.

Только он взял в руки первый кусок стекла, как в комнате задребезжал гостевой колокольчик. От неожиданного звука Хакс вздрогнул и острый край глубоко рассек ему палец. Из раны медленно выступила темная, густая капля.

Не сразу, но в кармане пальто нашелся чистый носовой платок. К тому моменту, когда Хакс вышел и начал спускаться, колокольчик дернулся еще несколько раз.

Через черную лестницу и боковую дверь он вышел за стойку. В лобби, как и везде, не работало электричество. Полумрак раннего утра придавал всему вокруг умиротворенный и домашний вид. Будто Хакс спустился в гостиную собственного дома. С очередным раскатом грома и молнией это чувство рассеялось.

— Извините за ожидание, — начал он, но непроизвольно умолк, когда разглядел того, кто его вызвал. 

Кайло, уже одетый как в дорогу, — в пальто, шарф и шляпу, нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами в перчатках по столешнице. 

— А вы за ранний подъем, — с улыбкой сказал он в ответ. — Надо было предупредить вас вчера, но я так устал после долгой дороги.

— Я уже давно не сплю. Так чем могу помочь?

— Забрать ключ, отпереть дверь. Ведь вы здесь хранитель ключей, верно? Администратор, — он произнес это слово так, как произнес бы иностранец с легким акцентом и запинкой. — Без вас мне не выйти и не зайти.

Хакс поднял на него внимательный взгляд. В слабом освещении темные глаза Кайло ярко выделялись на бледном лице. Хотелось расспросить его обо всем. Начиная от того, откуда он, как собирается в дорогу в такую грозу, и заканчивая странным выбором номера. Вопросы проносились в его голове, но ни один не получилось задать вслух. Хакс снова, как во сне, перевел взгляд на лежащий на стойке ключ, протянул руку и немного неловко взял его перевязанными пальцами. Платок, которым он закрыл порез пропитался кровью насквозь. На штоке от соприкосновения металла с платком остался темно-бурый след. 

— Поранились?

— Да, извините. — Хакс стёр каплю здоровой рукой. — Ветка разбила окно. Вас ведь тоже разбудила гроза?

— Наверное, — уклончиво ответил Кайло и отступил от стойки на несколько шагов. — Проводите?

Хакс аккуратно повесил ключ на последний гвоздик, взял зонт и подошел к входной двери.

— Скорей всего, я вернусь через пару дней, — они вместе переступили порог под зонтом. — Никому не сдавайте мою комнату. До встречи.

Кайло вышел из-под зонта в ливень и исчез за его плотной завесой быстрее, чем Хакс заметил: у калитки не ждала машина. Куда и как Кайло собирался добраться по такой погоде? 

— Возьмите хотя бы зонт!

Ответа, разумеется, не последовало.

*

Хакс вернулся в отель, зашел к Бернару выпить кофе. О завтраке для гостей он не волновался, кухня отеля, как и все здесь, закладывалась еще во времена печей с живым огнем. Бернар сходил за углем, разжег печи и приступил к готовке. Кофе на открытом огне должен был получиться вкусным, таким, чтобы каждый глоток захотелось растянуть. Но Хакс выпил его прямо на кухне, в несколько больших глотков: напиток горчил, и очень быстро остыл.

Вернувшись за стойку Хакс бросил взгляд на ключи. Номер двадцать висел по-прежнему на месте, легко покачиваясь, словно от сквозняка. 

— О, мистер Хакс! Доброе утро, — поздоровалась Дерин, выглядывая из-за боковой двери. — Ну и гроза случилась сегодня. 

— И не говорите. Давно такой наверное не было? 

— На моей памяти нет, а Бернар застал. Тогда провода не задело, зато затопило цокольный этаж. Электричество осталось, а ему пришлось ночевать в пустых номерах. Хорошо, что в этот раз обошлось. Я бы не смогла в номере остаться. Очень этого не люблю, — пожаловалась она. — Чувствуешь себя, словно на чужом месте!

Наступил подходящий момент, чтобы спросить, замечала ли она здесь какие-либо странности. Но горничная действительно не отличалась любопытством, а на Хакса и так смотрела с долей подозрения. Расспросы ни к чему бы не привели.

— Вы правы, Дерин, приятного мало. Так что давайте вместе постараемся поскорее все исправить. От вас мне понадобится две вещи. Помощь с уборкой стекла, как видите, у меня не хватило ловкости, — Хакс показал ей перевязанную руку, — и подскажите телефонный номер мастера. Нужно заменить окно и посмотреть, что с электричеством.

— Стекло я, конечно, уберу, — охотно согласилась Дерин. — Но вот с мастером пока не выйдет. Как мы его пригласим? По такому болоту я не пойду даже до почтового ящика, что уж говорить о другой деревне. Телефонная линия-то не работает.

Хакс поднял трубку на телефоне, но гудков в ней, конечно, не услышал. Ситуация с каждой минутой становилась печальнее.

— Значит, как только дождь закончится, я смогу сам сходить в деревню, если вы так боитесь.

— Мистер Хакс, умоляю вас не спешить. Местность в Девоншире, конечно, живописная, — Дерин усмехнулась, кивая в сторону стенда со старомодными брошюрами, сулившими приехавшим в Глейзбрук Хилл знакомство с незабываемыми красотами природы, — но и в хорошую погоду труднопроходимая. Говорю вам, тут одни болота, по ним без проводника не добраться. А дороги сейчас размыты. Вы и ста метров не пройдете.

— Так что вы предлагаете? Это же отель, как тут без электричества? Будут жалобы.

— Не будет. Я этих гостей уже хорошо знаю. Дадим им свечей про запас. Угля у нас достаточно, и чтобы готовить, и чтобы топить. Честно говоря, никто разницы и не заметит.

Хакса поразила беспечность Дерин, но он очень скоро убедился в ее правоте. За весь день не поступило ни одной жалобы. Гости оставались абсолютно довольны приглушенным светом в зале ресторана или в своих комнатах, тем более, что остальное для них осталось неизменным.

Дождь продолжился и после обеда. Хакс, ожидавший суматоху и головную боль, провел этот день почти в полном бездействии. Он курил, пил горький невкусный кофе, смотрел за тем, как стихает и снова налетает сильный ветер, отчего лес на горизонте движется, словно зацветшая вода в пруду, поднимаясь и опускаясь живой зеленой волной. 

Разбитое окно в мансарде затянули пледом, но оставаться там на ночь означало замерзнуть и простудиться. 

Угловой номер на втором этаже, который Хакс выбрал для себя на эту ночь, — подальше от всех занятых комнат, считался самым маленьким номером отеля. В нем была только одна комната, узкая кровать, тесная ванная, где если ты наклонялся, то непременно упирался лбом в бортик ванны или в раковину. Зеркало, тусклое, с отколотым краем, висело на крайне ненадежном гвозде. В его грязной поверхности Хакс с трудом узнал самого себя. 

Наличие старой и неприглядной комнаты сперва удивило. Но в прейскуранте на нее стояла самая низкая цена, и это давало повод считать, что в подобный номер раньше привозили личных горничных или лакеев, а сейчас останавливались те, кто желал сэкономить, любуясь красотами Девоншира. 

Следующие несколько дней прошло спокойно. Словно участники какого-то мероприятия, о котором персонал не знал, гости прибывали, и прибывали. Так что к концу недели не осталось ни одного свободного номера, кроме комнаты, где ночевал Хакс. Если бы того потребовал случай, он бы вернулся в мансарду. Но новые постояльцы закончились как раз к воскресенью, а массовый выезд, если судить по записям в книге учета, планировался как раз на понедельник. 

Дождь шел почти не переставая, и Хакс лишь удивлялся, как добирались сюда гости. Вначале он еще пытался обратиться к ним с просьбой передать с водителями сообщение в город. Но все как один отвечали, что машины уже уехали,даже если Хакс только что распахивал перед ними входные двери. Идея одолжить чей-то мобильный телефон также не увенчалась успехом — пожилые гости ими просто не пользовались. Сам Хакс собирался отправиться хотя бы до деревни каждый день, но доходил лишь до калитки, а затем возвращался назад, увязая в грязи по щиколотку.

Отсутствие электричества действительно никого не волновало. Днем большинство гостей спускалось в лобби. Там, убаюканные дождем, коротали время за чтением, курением сигар, карточной игрой или вязанием, кому что по душе. Вечером же, сразу после ужина при свечах, они расходились по своим комнатам и не беспокоили Хакса до самого утра. Жизнь в Глейзбрук Хилле стала подчиняться определенному ритму, к которому оказалось очень легко привыкнуть.

*

В воскресенье дождь наконец-то закончился. Хакс проснулся в тишине, не сразу осознав, где находится. Он лежал, открыв глаза, рассматривал сеть трещин в штукатурке потолка и вспоминал сегодняшние сны.

Снился старый дом в Гринвиче, где он провел годы после колледжа. Как и в жизни, во сне Хакс составлял вещи на чердак после смерти родителей. Только ни одну вещь он не узнавал. Китайская ваза, настольная лампа… Все они не принадлежали им. Незнакомые, вычурные, она заняли собой весь чердак. Под конец сна во входную дверь позвонили, и Хакс долго стоял в прихожей, разглядывая фигуру через витраж, и так и не решился, открывать или нет.

Хакс несколько раз моргнул, скользя взглядом со старой штукатурки по обоям вниз, к комоду из такого же, как и дверь, мореного дуба. На комоде стояли небольшие часы, украшавшие ранее какой-нибудь камин.

Только сейчас, осмотрев скудный интерьер и подумав о богатстве остальных комнат, Хакс понял, что снились ему вазы и шкатулки, часы и лампы из Глейзбрук Хилла. А фигура за дверью, скорей всего принадлежала Кайло. 

Он обещал вернуться через несколько дней, а прошло уже три. Что-то заставляло Хакса считать время и ждать этой встречи.

*

Сумерки мягко накрыли Глейзбрук Хилл, гости разошлись по своим комнатам. Хакс уже собирался отложить в сторону книгу, как в его номер постучала Дерин.

— Мистер Хакс, там у входных дверей кто-то стоит. Говорит, что постоялец, и что вы его знаете. Но я не открыла, время-то позднее.

Хакс посмотрел на часы, половина двенадцатого.

— Где он сейчас?

— Да там же. Я проверила все замки, — надежно заперты, и поднялась сюда. Вам-то виднее, кого впускать.

Хакс надел свитер прямо поверх пижамы и вышел в коридор, прихватив с собой подсвечник с зажженной свечой. Он спустился по гостевой лестнице прямо в лобби. За витражным стеклом, высвеченная поднявшейся на чистом небе луной, виднелась высокая фигура. Хакс снял все замки и уверенно открыл дверь.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Кайло, переступая порог. — Ночью теперь здесь еще красивее, не находите?

— Мне нравится электричество, — заметил Хакс. — Без него многое становится неудобным.

— Ко всему привыкаешь, — Кайло пожал плечами. — Ключ от комнаты номер двадцать, пожалуйста.

Хакс зашел за стойку и наконец позволил себе улыбку. А затем, слова сами сорвались с его губ, пока он снимал ключ и доставал свечи со спичками.

— Я помню. Здесь, конечно, мало постояльцев. Но будь мы даже в Риц Лондон, вас невозможно было бы спутать с кем-то другим. 

— Приятно слышать, — сказал Кайло, вернув улыбку. — Вы тоже не похожи ни на одного из предыдущих администраторов, — на этот раз слово далось ему легче.

Кайло зажег одну из свечей, остальные вместе со спичками спрятал в карман пальто. Забрал ключ, и кивнул, прощаясь:

— Доброй ночи.

Хакс не отводил взгляда, пока тот поднимался по лестнице. И уже набрал воздуха в легкие собираясь окликнуть Кайло, но вдруг замер. Тихое рычание раздалось прямо за его спиной, а от затылка до воротника свитера прошла волна теплого воздуха, словно чье-то дыхание коснулось кожи. 

Рычание становилось все громче, Кайло поднимался по ступенькам все выше. Как только он скрылся на втором пролете Хакс не выдержал и резко развернулся.

За спиной никого не оказалось, да и ничего необычного в глаза вроде не бросалось. Слева поблескивали ключи, в центре висело панно с фирменным логотипом. Хакс присмотрелся к нему. В неровном свете от пламени свечи пес выглядел объемным. В памяти мелькнул коробок спичек, с таким же псом. В тот раз показалось, что он дышит. Теперь же, кроме раздувающихся боков, появился блеск в глазах, а пасть приоткрылась. Пес глухо залаял.

Холодный и липкий страх подчинил себе тело, сделав его слабым и тяжелым. И все же, Хакс нашел в себе силы, схватил подсвечник и вышел из-за стойки, бросившись вверх по гостевой лестнице. 

Все бульдожьи морды на дверях, мимо которых он бежал по коридору, провожали его оглушающим лаем. Псы надрывались и рычали, словно охраняли дом, в который проник чужак. 

Их лай мог поднять всех постояльцев на ноги, но ни одна дверь так и не открылась. Хакс подбежал к двадцатому номеру и дернул ручку на себя.

По-прежнему, ни одного огонька. Кайло поднялся сюда не больше минуты назад, но во всех комнатах царил мрак. Свеча, которую Хакс принес с собой, освещала лишь на пару шагов вперед.

Лай в коридоре нарастал с каждой минутой. Не в силах больше его терпеть, Хакс захлопнул за собой дверь. Поднимая свечу повыше, он прошел дальше в комнату, в сторону спальни. Дверь оказалась не заперта, и он заглянул внутрь. Спальня выглядела такой же заброшенной: на комоде лежал слой нетронутой пыли, с когда-то красивой люстры свисали целые шлейфы из паутины, а постельное белье на прибранной кровати пожелтело от времени. По углам лежали кучи сухих осенних листьев. В ванной тек кран, а тусклое зеркало над раковиной висело в проржавевшей до дыр раме.

Хакс вернулся в гостиную и подошел к большому зеркалу. Вбежав сюда, он словно забыл про него. Но сейчас не мог думать ни о чем другом. Поверхность зеркала манила к себе: заглянуть, прикоснуться. И если в прошлый раз она оставалась черной и пустой, то сейчас отразила не только лицо Хакса, но и часть комнаты за ним: вешалку для верхней одежды, стойку для зонтов, входную дверь. Две входные двери. Одна, через которую он пришел, из мореного дуба. Другая, массивнее, шире, сделанная из красного дерева, с блестящей дверной ручкой в виде человеческой руки. Изящные тонкие пальцы с длинными ногтями тянулись вперед, приглашая к рукопожатию. 

Хакс обернулся, заглядывая себе через плечо, но вторая дверь оставалась только в отражении. Безумная догадка, которая пришла ему в голову, заставила затаить дыхание. Он сделал несколько шагов спиной к двери, не сводя с нее взгляда в зеркале. Так, шаг за шагом, Хакс подошел к необычной двери. Он прикоснулся к латунной руке и, ощутив крепкое рукопожатие, хотел отпустить ее и отшагнуть назад. Но рука держала крепко, сначала просто сжимая, а потом начала тянуть его на себя. 

В отражении Хакс видел, как открывается за его спиной дверь, но не смел повернуться. Он боялся пошевелиться, также как и боялся, что все исчезнет.

Наконец, дверь распахнулась окончательно. Рука отпустила Хакса и он осторожно переступил порог, спиной входя в другую комнату.

Здесь все было в точности таким же. Такая же гостиная с камином, двумя креслами, книжным стеллажом, дверью в спальню. Только ни одной паутинки, ни одного клубка пыли или сухой листвы.

Прибранная, светлая, уютная гостиная — именно такая, какой Хакс и ожидал первый раз увидеть номер двадцать, отворив его вчера ночью. Здесь жарко горел камин, потрескивали поленья, а в воздухе разливалось приятное тепло живого очага.

Что примечательно, напротив входной двери стояло такое же, во весь рост, зеркало. В его поверхности отражалась часть комнаты, и, главное, две двери рядом. 

Хакс прерывисто вздохнул. Страх отступил, на его смену пришло любопытство. Ответ на странности Глейзбрук Хилла он мог найти здесь. Хакс твердо решил, что каким бы безумным на первый взгляд не казалось происходящее, пока ничего не угрожало его жизни, а значит не давало поводов бояться или оставаться на месте. Перед тем, как выйти в коридор, он оставил свой подсвечник на столе у кресел, надеясь, что здесь повсюду есть освещение.

За дверью Хакса встретил такой же коридор, какой он несколькими минутами ранее оставил по ту сторону зеркала.

Где-то пробили часы. Он принялся считать: восемь, девять, десять — двенадцать. С последним ударом, двери, одна за другой, открылись. 

На Хакса, спрятавшегося за выступом стены в нише, никто не обращал внимания. Он же смотрел во все глаза. 

Из двенадцатого и тринадцатого номеров вышли две девушки, сначала показавшиеся ему совершенно не знакомыми. Но маленькие круглые береты и черные вязанные шали напомнили ему о мадам Кларк и мадам Блейк. Две пожилые леди сейчас едва ли выглядели старше двадцати лет. Легко, почти порхая и кружась, еще больше напоминая птиц, они направились к лестнице. 

За ними потянулись другие постояльцы, которых Хакс не сразу, но все же узнавал. Почти все невероятным образом помолодели или изменились. Последней на этаже открылась дверь номера, где проживал мистер Блюм. Только вот вместо полуглухого старика, похожего на персидского кота, порог переступил настоящий кот. Он шествовал с гордым видом, высоко поднимая лапы, пока одна из песьих морд с двери не рявкнула на него. Кот подскочил, а свидетели этого кульбита громко засмеялись. 

От этого смеха у Хакса внутри все похолодело.

Когда гости спустились по лестнице в лобби и их голоса стили, Хакс вышел из своего укрытия и скользнул за гобелен. По черной лестнице он добрался до цокольного этажа. Все на его пути выглядело привычным, разве что чище, целее и в каком-то смысле новее. 

Дверь в комнату горничной оказалась приоткрыта. 

— Дерин, вы здесь? 

Хакс осторожно переступил порог, но замер, не сделав второй шаг. В кресле у окна сидела жуткого вида старуха. Редкие волосы на ее голове торчали, словно солома, лоб покрывали темные пятна, а глаза, глубоко впавшие, с желтыми белками, смотрели прямо на Хакса. 

Он все ждал, что старуха кинется на него, но она оставалась неподвижной. 

Как бы это странно не звучало, но Хакс откуда-то знал, что перед ним сидела Дерин. Только не двадцатилетняя, а стоящая одной ногой в могиле старуха.

Находиться здесь дальше Хакс не мог. Осторожно ступая, спиной, он снова переступил порог и вышел в коридор, как раз в тот момент, когда Дерин приоткрыла свой беззубый рот и попыталась что-то сказать ему сухими губами.

Хакс бросил вверх по лестнице, думая только о том, чтобы не шуметь и не привлечь к себе лишнего внимания. Если Дерин выглядела так, то что же стало с Бернаром? Меньше всего на свете хотелось бы встретиться с кем-то подобным лицом к лицу.

В лобби никого не оказалось, стойка тоже пустовала. Зато из зала ресторана раздавались веселые голоса, звон бокалов и приятная музыка. Кажется, кто-то играл на рояле.

Страх снова отступил, оставляя лишь желание узнать, что же здесь происходит. Хакса потянуло в зал с невыносимой силой. 

Зал ресторана блистал в огнях десятка свечей, пламя которых отражалась в бокалах, в начиненных боках подсвечников и украшениях некоторых молодых дам. За ту неделю, что Хакс провел в отеле, он ни разу не видел это место таким ярким и оживленным. Здесь собралось десятка два гостей, и, если присмотреться, становилось окончательно понятно, что все они знакомы ему. Каждый из них прибыл в Глейзбрук Хилл за прошедшую неделю, и все выглядели тогда глубоко пожилыми людьми. Но только не сейчас. Сейчас каждый преобразился, словно вернулся далеко назад, в прошлое.

Осматривая зал, Хакс скользнул взглядом к сцене, где играли на рояле. Музыканта он узнал сразу. Это был Кайло, без своей привычной шляпы и пальто, без перчаток, зато в смокинге. Он единственный выглядел таким же, каким его встретил Хакс: молодое, чуть бледное лицо, длинные темные волосы, доходящие до плеч, и глубокие карие глаза, которые могли заглянуть в самую душу.

Кайло закончил незнакомую мелодию, и все присутствующие зааплодировали. Кто-то крикнул «браво!», а Кайло отсалютовал в ту сторону бокалом. Хакс не сразу понял, что крикнул с места он сам.

Момент, когда его заметили, Хакс ощутил всем телом. Мистер Блюм зашипел и перевернул лапой тарелку, неудачно в нее наступив. Мадам Блейк вскрикнула, захлопав руками, словно крыльями. Остальные гости разом заговорили.

— Кто посмел пустить его сюда?

— Вышвырните его обратно! Ему нельзя!

Голоса кричали наперебой, лица становились все злее. Хакса обступали со всех сторон.

— Вы хотите обидеть нашего друга? 

Голос Кайло прорезал общий гомон и все разом успокоились.

— Разве он наш друг? Мистер Лоуренс предупреждал опасаться нового хранителя ключей. Он не такой, как мы, — тихо произнес мистер Блэквелл, который вернулся в отель накануне, чем сильно огорчил Хакса.

— Мистер Лоуренс много берет на себя, отдавая такие распоряжения. К тому же, он предупреждал опасаться и меня, так что с того? — ответил Кайло, спускаясь со сцены в зал. — Пока мистера Лоуренса здесь нет, я решаю, кому можно присутствовать среди нас. 

— Так это вы привели его с собой? — мадам Кларк в ужасе прижала руки в груди. — Мистер Лоуренс был прав. Вы слишком молоды, вам нельзя доверять!

— Кайло имеет право решать, это он мастер зеркал! — повысил голос подросток в зеленом фраке. Хакс хорошо помнил сгорбленного и похожего на кузнечика старичка.

Зал снова потонул в шуме, собравшиеся принялись горячо спорить. Из их криков Хакс уяснил, что мистер Лоуренс имел какой-то конфликт с Кайло в прошлом и уже много лет не пускал его в Глейзбрук Хилл. Что все записано в книге администратором, — хранителем ключей, и не стоит торопить время.

Спорящие все больше увлекались собой, и теперь Хакс, все это время стоявший в плотном кольце из рассерженных гостей, наконец получил возможность отойти в сторону. Несмотря на подступающий страх, он сумел выбраться из толпы и тут же направился к Кайло. 

— У вас наверное тысяча вопросов, но я предлагаю сначала уйти отсюда. Пусть они сами во всем разберутся, — Кайло мягко взял его за плечо, разворачивая к боковому выходу. 

Они вернулись в двадцатый номер. Только сев в кресло Хакс почувствовал, как кружится голова и как стучит в висках.

— Кайло, вы мне все расскажете?

— А вы уверены, что готовы все узнать? — улыбнулся Кайло.

— Разумеется, — подтвердил Хакс. — Считаете, я не пойму?

— Считаю, что правда можно убить.

Хакс сцепил руки в замок и поймал взгляд Кайло. Чтобы тот не сказал, он должен был это услышать.

— Тогда слушайте внимательно, Хакс. Мистер Лоуренс всегда считал, что так поступать правильно. Он привел Вас и принял, как принимал всех, оказавшихся в здешних местах не в том месте и не в то время. Рано или поздно все узнавали правду. Но, как я уже сказал, не все могли ее… пережить.

Кайло запнулся на последнем слове и наклонился чуть вперед.

— По пути в Глейзбрук Хилл вы утонули в болоте, свернув не на ту тропинку. Это случилось неделю назад. Вы умерли, мой друг, перешли в другой мир. И теперь вы можете остаться здесь, в отеле. Вы будете меняться, как того требует время, можете же остаться в отражении, я расскажу, как это сделать. Первое время вы не сможете уйти, поскольку привязаны к отелю. Если переступите дальше места, где утонули, то исчезнете совсем. 

Стук в висках все нарастал. Хакс слушал и не мог поверить. Все стало казаться дурным сном. Он попытался вспомнить хоть что-то, чтобы опровергнуть слова Кайло. Мало ли, разыгравшееся под вечер воображение? Но ни одно воспоминание не приходило к нему. Первым, что Хакс мог описать из своей памяти, это стойку и Мистера Лоуренса, приветствующего его в Глейзбрук Хилле. Все остальное ускользало, как как теряются воспоминания о снах после пробуждения. Как он оказался здесь? Что он делал до этого? Вопросы множились, мелькали, запутывали еще больше. 

— Нет, этого не может быть! — крикнул Хакс и вскочил на ноги. Он сделал несколько бездумных шагов по комнате. Постепенно осознание приходило. Вкус еды, попавший аппетит, горечь, темная, еле выступившая из раны кровь. Ничто из этого не походило на него прежнего. Себя прежнего Хакс теперь и не знал.

— Этого не может быть, — повторил он и подошел к зеркалу. Спиной Хакс отошел ко второй двери и шагнул за ее порог.

В комнате было темно, его свеча давно погасла. Все окна были распахнуты налетевшим ветром. Хакс не ощутил холода. Он распахнул дверь и, почти не слыша лая собак, бросился вниз, в лобби и дальше, на во двор.

Влажная земля, еще не просохшая после затяжного дождя хлюпала под ногами. Вот скрипнула калитка за ним, Хакс не заметил, как оказался уже за оградой. На чистом небе ярко светила луна и звезды, но он бежал вперед, все равно что не видя вокруг себя ничего. Ноги увязали все глубже, тропинка давно потерялась. Как такое могло случиться с ним и как это пережить? Болотная жижа подступала все выше, набираясь сначала в сапоги, схватывая грудную клетку, набираясь в рот. Где-то в отдалении снова залаяли псы, перекрывая звук голоса, зовущего его по имени. Хакс и рад был бы отозваться и сжать протянутую руку, вот только поздно — он провалился в темноту.

*

Часы пробили половину двенадцатого, когда Мартин услышал стук в парадную дверь.

Он бросил быстрый взгляд на книгу учета, но не увидел ни одной фамилии, напротив которой бы не стояла роспись уже прибывшего гостя. Мистер Лоуренс уверял, что без предупреждения в Глейзбрук Хилле не появляются. Поэтому советовал запирать все двери сразу после ужина. Но Мартин-то понимал, что в такой глуши случится могло что угодно.

За витражным стеклом с диким шиповником и маками стояли двое. Мартин открыл дверь, и из темноты леса и ночи в лобби вошли двое молодых людей. Одеты они был просто, один — в длинное черное пальто, аккуратно завязанный на шее шарф цвета спелой вишни и перчатки в тон, второй — в пальто похожего кроя, только зеленое и с капюшоном, покрывающим голову вместо шляпы. Багажа при них не было. В целом, они выгляди вполне обычно, разве что странным могли показаться сапоги, сплошь в пыли и брызгах грязи, да еще и с забившимися под ремешки сухими листьями.

— Добро пожаловать в Глейзбрук Хилл. Могу чем-то помочь? — поинтересовался Мартин и поспешил вернуться на свое привычное место.

— Ключ от комнаты номер двадцать, пожалуйста, — попросил один из незнакомцев, подходя к стойке. 

Высокий, темноволосый, он держался непринужденно, а вот второй, рыжеволосый, оглядывался вокруг себя, словно искал что-то.

— Извините, сэр, но во-первых, у нас всего девятнадцать номеров. И вы бронировали?

— Можете убедиться, что нас ждали, — включился в разговор второй, неожиданно улыбнувшись и указав рукой на книгу учета. 

Мартин хотел было уже посмеяться над их самонадеянностью, как заметил, что в списке гостей на сегодня появилось еще две строчки. Незнакомым почерком — ни его собственным, ни почерком мистера Лоуренса, внизу страницы было выведено два новых имени.

 _«Кайло», «Хакс»_ , — прочитал Мартин, не сразу разобрав летящие с наклоном влево буквы. Он мог поспорить на что угодно, раньше этой записи он здесь не видел.


End file.
